


What now?

by Hotarukunn



Series: Finding Home [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Couples Fight, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairing, Threesome, Working Out The Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji wonders what Mizuki and Niou are fighting for, but he don't get a proper answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What now?

**Author's Note:**

> Finding Home-verse again. *grin* It's when Renji hasn't lived with Niou and Mizuki for that long.

Hajime glared at Masaharu, who turned his back at him with a not too pleased expression on his face. Renji raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Hajime? Haru? What are you doing?" he asked the two, who both turned to glare at him. Renji frowned and then sighed. He then looked up as Hajime stood and left the room without saying a word. Renji followed Hajime with his gaze, then looked at Masaharu.  
"What are you two doing?" he asked in puzzlement.  
Masaharu snorted and tilted his head back to stare up at the cieling. A door slammed somewhere in the apartment, and from the sound, Renji assumed it was the bedroom-door.  
"Haru." Renji probed, and Masaharu tilted his head even further back and looked at him. "Sorta nothing, I s'ppose. Me-chan's just upsetting over some nothing again."  
Renji frowned and sighed again. "Do you really get angry with him because of that?" he asked. This was confusing, why would Masaharu be upset just because Hajime was?  
Masaharu spun around in his chair and sat with one leg on either side of the back-support. "Renji." he said. "Ya know how he is, he can get pissed at nothing at all for so reason."  
"I was talking about you this time, and you know that." Renji stated. He stared at Masaharu through eyes that were open for once. "Don't try to get out of explaining."  
Masaharu shuddered and felt how he grew hot inside. Always, _always_. He had always loved those penetrating eyes that were hid behind eyelids. "Well.." he hesitated. "I dunno, really. This happens sometimes."  
"Happens?" Renji raised an eyebrow.  
"It's been like this always. You know, a decharge?" Masaharu waved his hand. "I can't really explain it. This happens sometimes. It'll pass."  
"I don't know if I want to see you even do this." Renji sighed. He stood up. "I'm going to talk to Hajime."  
"I don't think it's any use, though." Masaharu siad and waved again. "G'luck~"

Renji knocked on the bedroom-door. "Hajime?" he called. He could hear Hajime shuffle back and forth in the room, and after a couple of minutes, he opened the door a small crack. He looked up at Renji from beneath his bangs. "Renji." he muttered.  
"Can I come in?" Renji asked, and Hajime backed away from the door. Renji opened it wider and closed it as he entered the room. ""What are the two of you fighting for?" He sat down on the bed.  
Hajime sat down beside Renji and pulled up one of his legs against his chest. He looked at the other. "You know, it's like this." he said. "I am quite sure that Haru already told you, but it's just a decharge."  
"I don't really understand what for, though." Renji said. "Really, why would you need one?"  
"We are a lot different, so it clashes sometimes." Hajime explained. "It's not very odd, really." He leaned against Renji with a sigh. "I guess we should have told you about that properly."  
"It would have been nice, yes." Renji nodded, wrapping an arm around the shorter male. "Why don't you two talk about it like proper adults?"  
Hajime snorted and rubbed his face against Renji's arm.  
A knock was heard and they both looked up.  
"Yo." Masaharu waved and grinned sheepishly. "So?"  
Hajime glared at him, then plopped down on the bed. Masaharu went up to them and pushed Renji down as he climbed up on the bed. He hugged them both. He pressed a kiss to Hajime's cheek and squeezed Renji. "Sorry ta worry ya, Ren-chan."  
Renji frowned and sighed. "Really, you should have warned me."  
"You're a data-player too," Hajime huffed. "you should be able to figure things out."  
"I suppose. It's been a while since I played."  
"Then let's go play." Masaharu suggested. "Like, now, ya know."  
"It's in the middle of the night." Hajime protested. "And _if_ we are playing, it's you against the two of us."  
Masaharu pouted and whined. "But you're both data-players, it's not fair."  
"Haru." Both said data-players chorused. "Don't pretend you're hurt by that."


End file.
